teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg
Victor Stone (ヴィクター・ストーン, Vikutā Sutōn), also known as Cyborg (サイボーグ, Saibōgu), is the half cybernetic half man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Khary Payton (English), Ken Uo (Japanese) Victor was originally a full-fleshed human with brown skin, completely bald, and double gray eyes. When he became Cyborg due to his cybernetic enhancements, only somewhat certain parts of his old self remains, but the robotic parts he has the color schemes of blue, dark blue, white, gray, and black and his left eye changes colors from red to blue. Gallery Personality As a person, Cyborg is a very outspoken and fun-loving character who likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn and has had some serious arguments with Robin in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in Robin's absence. He also has frequent arguments with Beast Boy, mostly about the latter's culinary taste and habit of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a close relationship. He takes on the protective big brother role to Raven and Starfire, getting quite upset when they get sad and tries his best to comfort them when he can. One facet of personal vulnerability is Cyborg's great personal pride in his inventions and constructions. For this reason, he tends to foster an immense dislike for anyone abusing his technology for selfish reasons, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood, and to be overprotective of his most personal projects, like the T-Car. He also possesses a tremendous appetite, and he will consume any edibles within his reach when hungry. His favorite food is barbecue and he also especially enjoys milkshakes, pizza, and waffles. The only food he would not voluntarily touch is Starfire's cooking and tofu (especially since Beast Boy goes to great lengths to try and make him eat it) although he once mistakenly ate the newfu source, an alien meat subsitute. Relationships Friends and Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Raven *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm **Bobby *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Sarasim Familiy *Silas Stone (father) *Elinore Stone (mother) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Adonis *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Exoskeleton': A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: **His cybernetics give him greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. **High-end sensor and communication technology. **Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. **Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, and two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of misssile in his chest.. **He is also capable of detaching both arms from his body; he is also able to remotely control his detached arms.(which can fly). **At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities *'Mechanical Engineering': By necessity, Cyborg is an expert in the field of mechanical engineering. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg also invented his own car, which he dubbed the "T-car". *'Perpetual Appetite': Cyborg is without a doubt the hungriest of the Titans and is capable of consuming more food than his physical size would suggest. His preferred snack is all-meat pizza, but he will enjoy just about anything. As an incident with a malevolent virus has demonstrated, Cyborg is capable of consuming and digesting inedible objects as well, though he much prefers to eat more conventional foods. *'Leadership:' At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. *'Immense Will Power: '''Arguably, Cyborg's most fearsome trait is the strength of his spirit. He has shown that his human side possessed the power to resist mental corruption from Brother Blood, as well as reassembling himself after almost being destroyed. *'Expert Swordsmanship Skills:' When Cyborg was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Titan Tower Merge When in great danger, Cyborg is actually able to merge his entity fully with the Titan Tower, and draw upon it's massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds (Although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well). When he merged with Titan Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This made the lights in the tower to shut down. This ability has it's own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of the Titans' Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much like Beast Boy's Werebeast form, and Raven's white form. History Past Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *He has been called by other nicknames such as: '''Cy' (Cyborg for short), Stone (ストーン, Sutōn); while pretending to be a student of H.I.V.E. Academy, Borgy Bear, CyBooger/'Robo Wimp' (called so by Gizmo), Sparky (called so by Bumble Bee), Chrome Dome (called so by Beast Boy), Metal Butt (by Val-Yor) Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Techno-organics Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Team Prime's Allies Category:Technologists Category:Engineers Category:Superstrength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Time Travelers